<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluffy comfort delivery by Lysel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431824">Fluffy comfort delivery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel'>Lysel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers (TV 2001)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chibi, Fanart, Gen, kittens aren't the only cure to gloom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My first prompt filled for the BoB 2021 Love Fest</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers Love Fest 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fluffy comfort delivery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BandofBrothersLoveFest_2021">BandofBrothersLoveFest_2021</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt: "One of them is hurt or homesick or otherwise down, and the other comes up with something improbable to comfort him."</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am more active and most of my stuff are on tumblr, if you wish to follow my work or just say hi 😊 http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>